<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here we go again by liknow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525767">here we go again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow'>liknow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minsung carrot adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bad Flirting, Begging, Bunny Kink, Carrot Dildo, Dildos, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teasing, Video Recording, he's still evil and cringey but less so, how did this happen again, i'm never writing again, please stop enabling me, third person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung and Minho reunite with the pink carrot dildo, and Jisung makes a second attempt at recording his boyfriend. </p><p><b>Spoiler</b>: He’s <i>very</i> successful this time around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minsung carrot adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here we go again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...i can't believe this exists.</p><p>if you haven't read the first part of this series (stupid f*cking carrot (yes it's really called that)) please go read that first or else this fic will make absolutely no sense.</p><p>anyway, have fun(?)</p><p>
  <span class="small">✎ <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10372150/26692117#part_content">russian translation</a></span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Here we go again.</em>
</p><p>Minho’s thighs shook, and he hadn’t even been <em> touched </em> yet. Hell, Jisung wasn’t even in the room. He was currently in the shower—but he wouldn’t let Minho join this time. No, he’d grabbed his chin and said:</p><p>
  <em>Why don’t you go take out that pretty little carrot and spread yourself out for me while I’m gone?</em>
</p><p>Fuck Han Jisung and his carrot and his cringey sex talk—talking about Minho like he was some sort of buffet.</p><p>He hated it. He loved it.</p><p>There it was. Though he wasn’t even looking at it, he could damn well feel its stare from the smooth surface of the nightstand.</p><p>That <em> stupid fucking carrot</em>.</p><p>He hadn’t seen it since the very first day; it remained hidden in their disorganized top drawer, keeping the pathetic amount of sex toys and flavored lube bottles company. The thing probably scared the others off, and Minho could understand why.</p><p>That goddamn carrot hadn’t left his mind since its first time buried inside him. Not for <em> one single day</em>.</p><p>To be honest, that wasn’t saying much; it had only been about a week since his first encounter with it, but <em> still </em>. He was beyond tired of bumping into that thing in his dreams, tired of waking up rock hard and soaking wet, tired of seeing Jisung’s cocky, all-knowing smirk while Minho rutted against his thigh half asleep with incoherent whines muffled by his pillow.</p><p>He knew Jisung was well aware of the effect that cursed object had one him. And yet he hadn’t brought it out again—hadn’t even brought it <em> up</em>, actually.</p><p>They’d continued their daily routine of having copious amounts of sex, but there was no mention of a pink carrot dildo, nor a phone recording.</p><p>Oh, god. That miserable, failed <em> phone recording</em>.</p><p>Minho had nearly cried when he realized Jisung wasn’t kidding—he really, <em> truly </em> missed the entire thing.</p><p>All he had was a picture he’d taken by accident, but it was so blurry all you could make out was Minho’s thigh and the <em> slightest </em> hint of a pink object in the corner.</p><p>Minho was pissed, to say the least. He really wanted to see that recording. And the fact that he wanted that only pissed him off further.</p><p>Finally, the water shut off, and Minho didn’t know whether to sigh in relief or hold his breath in anticipation. He wasn’t sure what pushed Jisung to bring up that carrot today after pretending it never happened for a whole week, but he had an inkling.</p><p>Today, <em> Jisung </em> had been the one to wake up hard and leaking.</p><p>Minho wondered if he’d possibly passed on his carrot nightmares to Jisung. No, he didn’t wonder; he <em> hoped </em> he had done that.</p><p>Regardless, he was grateful. He was finally going to reunite with the annoyingly pretty toy, so he had no complaints other than the fact that it would probably wreck him into incoherence and plague his dreams even <em> more</em>.</p><p>God. Fuck that carrot.</p><p>He spread his thighs a little more as he waited for Jisung to exit the bathroom. Maybe then he’d relent on his teasing and head straight to the carrot-fucking.</p><p>Probably not. But still, Minho was only clad in a pair of tight briefs that made his thick thighs look even thicker. At the very least, he wanted to give Jisung a taste of hell, too.</p><p>“Jisung,” Minho breathed, pupils dilating at the sight of his boyfriend <em> finally </em> making his entrance. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist, but that was quickly tossed to the side, leaving him bare and dripping wet and <em> oh god</em>, Minho was about to pop a boner at the <em> sight </em> of him.</p><p>“Look at my pretty bunny,” Jisung cooed, eyeing Minho while he reached to grab his red bathrobe. He flashed Minho his brightest smile, and Minho would’ve cried at how cute he was if it weren’t for his words soaring straight to his cock.</p><p>“Am I a pretty bunny, Sungie?” Minho murmured, ears reddening the moment the words left his mouth, but he was sticking to his goal of riling up Jisung as much as possible today.</p><p>He needed that carrot in his ass before it could toss him another rude glare, and he didn’t care what it took at this point.</p><p>“Fishing for praise today, bun?” Jisung teased as he approached the bed, but he stopped to grab the dildo off their nightstand and dig through their drawer for a random bottle of lube before he crawled onto the mattress.</p><p>Minho didn’t have a response. Actually, he’d forgotten the question already, because that stupid glass carrot was in Jisung’s hand and staring him in the eye and <em> holy hell </em>, Jisung was inching it toward his face right now.</p><p>“Open up, baby bun.”</p><p>Minho swallowed hard, eyes flickering between the dildo and his boyfriend, unable to decide which was the lesser of the two evils. But without a thought, he complied, letting his jaw slack and tongue fall out of his mouth cutely so Jisung could tease the object into his mouth.</p><p>He gasped quietly around the glass. It was cold on his tongue, and he could see the glistening pinkness out of the corner of his eye. Meanwhile, Jisung was taking him in like he was a work of art. A pitiful, erotic work of art.</p><p>“<em>Now </em> look at you,” he said. “One sec.” He reached into the side pocket of the bathrobe using his free hand, digging around clumsily for a moment before he tugged out his phone.</p><p>Oh, shit. <em> His phone</em>.</p><p>Minho had no clue when or how that had gotten there. Had Jisung planned this in advance? Had he prepared a casket as well?</p><p>“I want you to see how pretty you are,” is all Jisung said before he tapped at his phone to start the video.</p><p>“Is it recording?” Minho tried to joke, but his words were horribly slurred around the dildo, which only made Jisung snicker at him.</p><p>“Yes, it’s recording. Do you think I’m dumb enough to make that mistake twice, bun?”</p><p>Minho chose not to answer that. He seriously didn’t want to be deprived of that carrot because of Jisung’s sadistic edging today.</p><p>Okay, maybe he wouldn’t mind it <em> that </em> much. But he’d put up a fight, anyway.</p><p>“Mm, so pretty,” Jisung whispered, watching Minho through the screen. Minho fluttered his eyelashes a little. “Bunny drooling all over his pretty pink carrot.”</p><p>Minho whined quietly at that. Jisung grinned, and Minho instantly regretted spurring him on.</p><p>“You like having your mouth filled up, baby bunny?”</p><p>Minho nodded dumbly, then let out a startled gasp when Jisung slid the glass carrot further into his mouth.</p><p>Jisung’s eyes lit up. “Suck.”</p><p>Minho froze for a moment, staring up at Jisung with wide eyes, but when the younger simply kept his gaze fixed on the screen of his phone, he shyly wrapped his lips around the glass carrot and began to softly suck.</p><p>Almost immediately, heat began to pool in his stomach. He tried to suppress it. What the hell was he doing, getting so easily turned on giving a <em> blowjob </em> to a motherfucking <em> fake carrot? </em></p><p>"You're such a good bunny," Jisung whispered, voice going soft. "Aren't you?"</p><p>Once again, Minho gave a clumsy nod, then sucked hard at the carrot, swallowing around its tip. His eyes watered and there was spit threatening to drip down his chin, but <em> fuck </em>, the way Jisung was staring at his phone with wide eyes had him straining in his briefs already.</p><p>"Fuck," Jisung whispered, abruptly removing the dildo from Minho's mouth and replacing it with his lips. Minho whined in surprise but eagerly accepted the sudden kisses. He hummed happily as Jisung sucked on his tongue and cupped his jaw with one hand; the other hand was still hanging onto the phone, though it was definitely out of focus now due to Jisung's sudden outburst of affection.</p><p>Minho was breathless and twice as needy when Jisung finally pulled away, the younger’s fingers swiping along Minho's spit-slick lips. "Want it, please," Minho murmured, momentarily forgetting that there was a camera on him.</p><p>"Already?" Jisung teased. "I'm starting to think you're more into the carrot than you are me."</p><p>At that, Minho's eyes widened. "<em>No</em>," he argued with a glare. He tugged Jisung's face down to kiss him again. "I love you," he whispered against his mouth, cheeks already turning pink. "Fuck the stupid carrot."</p><p>It was true—Jisung was everything to him. There was just about nothing in the world he'd pick over his own boyfriend. And he'd been more than happy with their sex endeavors before that pink carrot had forced its way into their lives.</p><p>But still, it was really hard to focus when that thing was right there in front of him, coated in his own spit and staring lewdly at his ass.</p><p>"I know, baby," Jisung murmured, leaving a kiss on Minho's forehead. He then tapped on his phone and put it down on the bed.</p><p>Minho looked at him curiously. "You're done?"</p><p>"Don't look so disappointed, bun," Jisung giggled, cupping Minho’s face and kissing his nose. "I'm just putting it down so I can stretch you properly, okay?"</p><p>"Oh." Minho flushed. "Okay."</p><p>He let his eyes flutter shut as Jisung started to kiss down his neck and chest, whimpering when he paused to suck at one of his nipples before continuing down.</p><p>"I have an idea," Jisung said. Those were by far the most terrifying words that could ever leave his mouth, but Minho was too distracted to be concerned, gasping quietly when Jisung slowly inched down the material of his briefs. He tapped Minho's thigh to get his attention. "Bunny."</p><p>"Huh?" Minho met his gaze, only to be startled by Jisung suddenly passing his phone over to him. "<em>Huh? </em>"</p><p>"Wanna record me for a bit?"</p><p>"Wanna—What?" Minho blinked rapidly. "Record you doing... what?"</p><p>Jisung grinned. "Oh, I don't know.” He tapped his chin. “Why don't you wait and see?"</p><p>Goddamn Han Jisung.</p><p>"Okay," Minho whispered, tapping the record button with a shaky finger. To be quite honest, he didn't really give a fuck what sort of evil antics Jisung was planning, as long as it ended with that stupid fucking carrot in his ass. But still—the thought of having to record his boyfriend doing explicit things to him made his stomach do flips. "It's recording."</p><p>"Good bunny," Jisung breathed, staring right into the camera as he tugged Minho's briefs down the rest of the way and threw them across the room. Minho rolled his eyes at the dramatics but abruptly choked on a gasp when Jisung's hands gripped his knees and spread them wide apart. "Pretty." The younger pressed a kiss to his inner thigh then moved his attention to Minho's cock, which was already hard against his stomach. He smiled down at it.</p><p>He <em> smiled </em> at Minho's <em> cock</em>. Minho couldn’t stand him.</p><p>"Look how needy you are already, bun," he mused, and suddenly the carrot was in his hand and trailing up the length of Minho's cock. Minho gasped, eyes widening and phone nearly slipping from his hands. Jisung looked up at him and flashed a smile. "Bet you want your carrot so bad already, huh, baby bunny?"</p><p>Minho had no fucking clue how Jisung could say things like that knowing he was on <em> tape</em>, but then again, he himself was in no place to disagree. Jisung was unfortunately correct.</p><p>"Answer my question, baby," Jisung continued; his voice was soft like velvet, but that only scared Minho more.</p><p>"Ye-Yes," he responded immediately, squirming around when Jisung continued to trail the carrot up and down his cock. He tried to keep his eyes off of it, knowing he'd probably get possessed by whatever evil spirit lived in that dildo if he didn't, but it was glistening and even prettier than he'd remembered. "I want it."</p><p>He wanted it so bad.</p><p>"Desperate bunny," Jisung cooed, and then he was tossing the damn thing, throwing it to the side of the bed. Minho nearly jumped out of his skin. What if it had fallen onto the ground? What if it had, God forbid, <em> broken? </em></p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," he snapped, upset with his boyfriend for scaring him like that. "Why'd you have to throw—<em>oh! </em>"</p><p>Minho forgot about the carrot entirely for the moment, because suddenly Jisung tongue was licking across his rim and swirling circles around it.</p><p>"Jisung—" he breathed, body heating up instantly. He held onto the phone with both hands, trying to keep the recording as steady as possible, but the feeling of Jisung's tongue teasing inside him was making him <em> shake</em>. "Baby, fuck."</p><p>Jisung hummed incoherently against his skin, which only made Minho cry out loud, hips jerking. In response, Jisung pushed his thighs further apart and pinned them to the bed, keeping Minho still as he dove down to press his tongue inside and slowly lick into him.</p><p>"<em>Jisung</em>," Minho whispered, head tossing back. He couldn't control the needy whines leaving his throat; Jisung knew damn well how to drive him insane. "Please," he cried, squirming under his grip. "<em>Please</em>, feels good."</p><p>Jisung pulled away to blow across his rim and started sucking on it gently, making Minho leak against his stomach <em> far </em>sooner than he'd have liked to. He let out an erotic, high-pitched moan, not even bothering to cover up his noises. Even if he'd wanted to, his hands were still grasping the—</p><p>The phone. Fuck.</p><p>"Oh, god," he groaned, cheeks heating up when he realized the microphone had been catching every pathetic sound leaving his lips. Hell, it probably wasn't even recording Jisung at this point, seeing what a shitty cameraman Minho was—which meant the whole damn video would just be his own noises.</p><p>Part of him wanted to stop the recording and delete it to spare his future self the embarrassment. Part of him <em> wanted </em> the future embarrassment.</p><p>He took in a shaky breath, eyes shifting between the camera and Jisung now, then bit down on his lip to stifle any more noisy whines, only letting the occasional whimper escape. He was still an absolute mess, though, thighs trembling against the mattress, stomach twisting at the sight of Jisung's head buried between his thighs and the feeling of Jisung’s tongue buried in his ass.</p><p>His boyfriend pulled back after a while, cheeks flushed and lips shining. Minho nearly moaned at the sight. Fuck, he'd likely come on the spot watching this video later, even without the carrot involved.</p><p>"Why'd you go quiet all of a sudden, bun?" Jisung squeezed at his thighs, holding eye contact with the camera even as he dipped down to suck at the sensitive skin. "You doing that on purpose?" he murmured into Minho's thigh.</p><p>Minho pursed his lips, unable to come up with a good enough lie.</p><p>Jisung laughed softly, breath hitting his skin. Minho was terrified of whatever words were going to leave his boyfriend's mouth next.</p><p>"You think I can't make you scream, bunny?" he asked in that treacherous soft voice, hands gripping Minho's thighs a little harder. Minho let out some sort of weak noise, a shudder running through his entire body at the threat. Jisung smiled, obviously pleased, and reached up to take the phone out of Minho's hands. "Let me take it from here, baby. Your hands are shaking so hard I'm worried they'll fall off."</p><p>Minho flushed bright red at the observation. And then he made a horrible mistake.</p><p>His eyes shifted over to where Jisung had tossed the pink carrot just minutes ago, and <em> holy fuck</em>.</p><p>That damn thing was <em> laughing </em>at him!</p><p>He gritted his teeth, suddenly beyond frustrated that that stupid fucking carrot had the audacity to taunt him from across the bed like that. His head whipped to face Jisung, and he threw on his best pleading eyes, arms reaching out to lure his boyfriend in for a hug.</p><p>Jisung accepted the hug with narrowed eyes. "What, bun?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Minho's shoulder. Minho wrapped his arms around his neck and looked him straight in the eyes, shame thrown out the window. He even <em> pouted </em> a little.</p><p>Anything to speed up the torturously slow process and have that stupid thing crammed up his ass already.</p><p>"Can you finger me now?" he whispered, fingers curling softly in the hair at the back of Jisung's neck. Jisung's eyebrows raised, but Minho could tell he was biting back a fond smile. </p><p>He laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to Minho’s cheek before moving back from the hug. Then he suddenly picked up his phone and began recording again. "Wanna say that again, bun?"</p><p>Minho squirmed on the bed the request, beyond flustered that Jisung was most likely about to make him beg on camera. But <em> hey</em>, at least he'd won.</p><p>Or had he?</p><p>He bit his lip and blinked up at the camera for a moment. "Can you finger me?" he murmured again, hands bunching in the sheets.</p><p>Jisung giggled. "You're that desperate already, bunny?"</p><p>Minho nodded without question. He'd gladly take the embarrassment later (a little <em> too </em>gladly, probably). He'd take anything for the stupid fucking carrot.</p><p>"You want me to finger you?"</p><p>"Want you to finger me," Minho repeated, cheeks burning and heart racing in anticipation. Jisung gave an obscure hum and reached over for the bottle of lube. Minho bit back a victorious smile.</p><p>He <em> had </em>won!</p><p>"Hmm... I don't think so."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Wha—?" He resisted the urge to punch the mattress. He’d done all of that, done it on <em> camera</em>, only to be told <em> no? </em></p><p>"Why doesn't bunny finger <em> himself? </em>"</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>"Oh," Minho breathed, hands releasing the sheets. "Jisung..."</p><p>Jisung smiled sweetly. "You want your carrot, bunny, don't you?"</p><p>Minho nodded. Jisung hummed again and passed him the bottle of lube.</p><p>"Fuck," Minho breathed, and he swore he must've been as pink as the carrot right now. He actually couldn't recall a time where Jisung had made him finger himself in front of him, never mind on <em> video</em>.</p><p>He was starting to think whatever evil spirit resided in the carrot had found its way into Jisung’s body. He glanced warily at the toy for a moment. <em> This is your fault</em>, he wanted to say.</p><p>"Go on, baby," Jisung coaxed, leaning back on his elbows to watch, "don't be shy."</p><p>Minho wanted to scoff at that. Being on camera while Jisung touched him was enough to make his insides melt. But touching <em> himself </em> on camera, while Jisung sat back and <em> watched</em>... He didn't know if he'd survive it.</p><p>There was only one way to find out.</p><p>He swallowed hard and started to coat his fingers in the lube, focusing on that rather than the camera, otherwise he might combust on the spot. After stalling and coating his hand in so much lube it was beginning to drip all over him, he finally moved his hand down to his hole, shyly lifting his gaze to Jisung as he did.</p><p>"Spread your thighs more, bun."</p><p>Minho stared for a moment, very slowly parting his thighs and feeling his entire body flare with heat as he did.</p><p>“There you go, pretty baby,” Jisung whispered, and the gentle praise almost made Minho forget about the camera. He whimpered softly as he reached down and circled his fingers around his rim, soaking in Jisung’s every reaction as he pressed two fingers in.</p><p>Jisung blinked in shock, then narrowed his eyes, shifting closer to record at a different angle. “Greedy bunny,” he muttered, but he seemingly couldn’t tear his eyes away from Minho’s fingers as they shyly thrusted into his ass. “Guess you’ll have to wait longer, huh?”</p><p>Minho froze his movements. “Jisung, <em> no</em>.”</p><p>Jisung only grinned, eyes moving to the camera, making it impossible for Minho to forget about it. "Oh, baby, you're gonna cry watching this later."</p><p>He squeaked out a whine, subconsciously speeding his fingers up.</p><p>"Mm," he cried, biting on his lip and trying not to make too much noise in the recording.</p><p>Jisung gave him a look but didn't say anything for a minute. He took a different approach instead. "Just wait till you see how you look getting fucked with that pretty carrot, baby. I'll be surprised if you don't come untouched."</p><p>Minho tipped his head back with a moan, unable to stop the sound from escaping his throat.</p><p>Of course, the small noise spurred Jisung on tenfold.</p><p>"You like that thought, don't you?" he asked, and Minho wasn't looking, but he just <em> knew </em> there was a smirk on his boyfriend's lips. "Watching yourself fall apart on that little carrot. Don't you, Minho?"</p><p>Minho whimpered and nodded his head. He then timidly looked up to Jisung and paused his fingers, silently asking to add a third.</p><p>"Go ahead, baby," Jisung agreed. "And get on your knees for me."</p><p>Minho froze for a moment but did as he was told. His whole body was in the frame now that he wasn't lying back, and the camera could probably catch his cock leaking onto his torso.</p><p>"Look at your pretty cock leaking everywhere," Jisung whispered. As expected.</p><p>Minho whined quietly as he reached back sunk down on his fingers, letting out a soft sigh at the stretch. It was a horribly awkward angle for his arm, but he wouldn't dare stop until Jisung finally gave in.</p><p>"Good boy. Look at the camera for me, bun." Minho squeezed his eyes shut, ears turning red. "<em>Bunny</em>."</p><p>Minho let out another whine but finally made eye contact with the camera, pupils dilated with arousal. He shuddered, then bit his lip and started to swivel his hips seductively. When Jisung's lips parted a little, eyes flickering between Minho and the camera, he bit back a smile.</p><p>"Jisung," he moaned out, taking his boyfriend’s moment of weakness and running with it. He was still gazing intensely into the camera lens. "<em>Please</em>."</p><p>He'd probably die watching this later, but again, he'd deal with that when it was time. For now, he had a boyfriend to egg on and a stupid glass carrot to reunite with.</p><p>"Fuck, baby." Jisung swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. "Go faster. Ride your fingers."</p><p>Minho let out soft whimpers when he started to fuck himself down on his fingers. The probable ache in his arm tomorrow would be well worth it, he guaranteed.</p><p>"<em>Jisungie</em>."</p><p>"Pretty bunny, are you hitting your prostate?"</p><p>Minho shook his head, face burning. No <em> shit </em> he wasn’t; Jisung damn well would've known if he was.</p><p>"I know," Jisung said with a shit-eating grin. "You'd be crying your ass off if you were, wouldn't you?"</p><p>Minho narrowed his eyes. His stomach was starting to twist, thighs starting to shake. If Jisung didn't let up on his teasing soon...</p><p>"That is, if you could even <em> reach </em> it," the younger continued, beaming at Minho's embarrassed reactions. "Guess my baby bunny needs me to do everything for him, huh—"</p><p>Suddenly Minho was lunging at Jisung, knocking the phone right out of his hands and tightly grasping his boyfriend's bathrobe as he attacked his lips in a desperate kiss.</p><p>Jisung gasped softly, hands grabbing Minho's waist and eyes fluttering shut when the elder started to deepen the kiss, messily licking at his tongue.</p><p>"Please, please, <em> please</em>," Minho cried, trailing rushed kisses across Jisung's neck, damn near out of his mind with arousal. Jisung hushed him soothingly and watched him grind down on his thigh.</p><p>"You're that needy, huh, baby?" he breathed into Minho's ear, sucking gently below it. Minho only whined in response, hips rutting forward. "You should've told me that, bunny. Would've been fucking your brains out with that carrot already."</p><p>Minho practically sobbed. "Please, Jisung. <em> Please</em>, I'll suck your dick—"</p><p>"Babe, you'd be doing that anyway," Jisung giggled. He wrapped a hand around Minho's cock and loosely stroked it, which only made Minho cry out and clench his fingers tighter in the material of Jisung's bathrobe, stifling a noise against his neck. "Cute bunny."</p><p>"<em>Please</em>," Minho moaned, body shaking with need.</p><p>He felt so gone; what the hell was he going to act like when that thing was in his ass?</p><p>"Okay, shhh," Jisung murmured, keeping an arm firmly wrapped around Minho while he reached for his discarded phone and stopped the recording. "Lie down, baby, I’ll take care of you now."</p><p>Minho let Jisung lift him up and plop him back down against the pillows where he was earlier. He watched with his lip between his teeth as the younger moved away to grab the dildo. His breath hitched the moment he saw it again, his heartrate beginning to pick up.</p><p>He wished he could be angry about how much power he let the damned carrot have over him, but at this point, all he could feel was the desire to be fucked burning deep in his gut.</p><p>His eyes zoomed in on the clear, pink object, his hands bunching in the sheets in anticipation as Jisung took his time covering it in lube.</p><p>"Baby?" Jisung murmured, reaching out a hand to rub at Minho's stomach, the sticky lube smearing across Minho’s skin. “Are you listening?”</p><p>"Huh?" Minho broke eye contact with the carrot, his attention snapping toward his boyfriend.</p><p>Jisung appeared to be biting back a grin. "Do you want me to record still?"</p><p>Minho's body flushed.</p><p>“That’s a stupid question,” he whispered, mind spiraling into thoughts of what he might look like on video with that thing stretching him, pulling him apart—<em>fuck</em>. Fuck that pink carrot.</p><p>“Answer me, or I won’t,” Jisung said, smiling sweetly as he shuffled toward Minho’s parted legs with the slicked up carrot dildo in hand. It looked so unfairly pretty glistening in the dim lamplight of their room, pretty to a point where Minho nearly missed the fact that Jisung had threatened to not record him.</p><p>“Wha—<em>Yes</em>,” he choked out, looking up at Jisung with wide eyes. “Please.”</p><p>He wanted to slap off the smile that tugged on Jisung’s lips.</p><p>“Don’t smirk at me!” he whined, but he couldn’t really be annoyed—not when Jisung was grabbing his phone and placing it beside him for future use. “You <em> wanna </em> record me. This was <em> your </em>idea.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Jisung’s smile only grew bigger as he spoke. “I can't wait to watch you squirm watching yourself later." Minho's breath hitched, heart racing when Jisung pushed his thighs apart and guided the carrot to his hole, unbearably slow. "I can't wait for you to see how pretty you look crying while I ruin you with your pretty little carrot."</p><p>"<em>Jisung</em>," Minho cried, legs thrashing impatiently, but he was quickly gasping and tossing his head back when Jisung finally, <em> finally </em>pressed the tip inside him.</p><p>Then he stopped.</p><p>"Huh?" Minho's head snapped back up, a glare taking over his expression. "Hello?"</p><p>Jisung snorted, throwing Minho an amused look while he reached for his phone. "Calm <em> down</em>. I'm just starting the recording."</p><p>"You're a tease," Minho grumbled, but his stomach was already tightening just over the pathetic one inch of the carrot pushed inside him.</p><p>How weak could someone be?</p><p>And over a fucking <em> glass carrot? </em></p><p>"Smile for the camera, babe," Jisung sang, and Minho blushed in spite of himself and in spite of the fact that he'd already been recorded <em> twice </em> today.</p><p>"No," he whined, moving his hands to cover his face in embarrassment.</p><p>"<em>No?</em>" Jisung hummed, and then thrusted the dildo in without warning.</p><p>Minho gasped loud, hands instantly falling from his face and gripping the sheets again.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>," he breathed, mouth falling open. Fuck, it'd only been a week but he'd missed this so much.</p><p>"Cute," Jisung murmured, smiling when he caught Minho tilting his head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of the dildo. He stopped thrusting it for a moment and pushed one of Minho's thighs to his chest. "Hold this here for me, baby."</p><p>Minho shyly obeyed, holding his thigh to his chest so Jisung could continue to fuck him with the dildo. He immediately gasped, back slightly arching off the bed. The dildo was sliding even deeper than before—and now he could partially <em> see </em>it, too.</p><p>He was more than likely going to pass out watching the recording later, maybe it would be best for his sanity if Jisung screwed it up again.</p><p>"Jisungie—" he whimpered, eyes squeezing shut. He tried not to move too much, knowing it would probably only result in teasing, but he couldn't help himself from grinding his hips down just a little.</p><p>Unfortunately, Jisung picked up on the movement immediately. He suddenly let go of the dildo again, leaving it idle inside Minho.</p><p>"<em>No!</em>" Minho whined, eyes flying open. He pouted up at Jisung out of habit, then nearly recoiled remembering that he was on camera.</p><p>Yeah, he was <em> definitely </em>going to pass out later.</p><p>Jisung bit his lip, watching Minho through the screen. "Go on, baby."</p><p>Minho felt his cheeks redden, but he dropped his thigh to the bed again and fisted both hands in the sheets as he started grinding down on the toy.</p><p>His boyfriend's reaction nearly made him come on the spot. Jisung's pupils were dilated, eyes watching him hungrily—<em>him</em>, not the phone—and jaw dropped slightly, tongue swiping over his lower lip.</p><p>"Does—" Minho started but immediately cut himself off. He had to watch his mouth; everything he said was on video, and he knew Jisung would be sure to use it to rile him up later on. Instead of speaking, he tossed his head back and let out a quiet moan as he moved his hips down harder on the glass carrot.</p><p>"Does what?" Jisung murmured, using his free hand to grip the end of the dildo again and slowly, teasingly, begin to thrust it again. When Minho only clamped down on his lip, he stilled his hand again. "Does <em> what</em>, baby?"</p><p>"<em>Mm</em>," Minho cried out, hips jolting in frustration. Before Jisung could do anything to retaliate, he let the words spill from his lips. "...Does bunny look pretty?"</p><p>Jisung nearly choked on his spit. Minho blinked innocently at his frozen boyfriend, beyond pleased that he'd managed to catch him off guard, then let out a high-pitched whine when the dildo was suddenly shifted inside him, brushing right against his prostate. "<em>Jisung!</em>"</p><p>"So, <em> so </em>pretty," Jisung whispered, voice husky. "My pretty baby bunny. You look so fucking good falling apart on camera; I can't wait until you see this."</p><p>Minho whimpered, lifting his head again to try and view the carrot better, though he could hardly see it. That stupid pink piece of trash—it was probably hiding from him on purpose, simply out of spite.</p><p>"Wanna see, Jisungie," he moaned, shifting around desperately for a glance.</p><p>"Shhh, you're going to hurt your neck," Jisung let go of the dildo for a split second to gently press down on Minho's forehead until he was lying lax against the pillows again. "I promise I'll show you later. God, you're going to black out."</p><p>Minho whimpered, though he didn't argue. Jisung was, regretfully, making a valid point.</p><p>"I have an idea," Jisung murmured as he continued to lazily thrust the dildo into Minho, ignoring the elder's quiet whines.</p><p>"Uh oh," Minho choked out in response, but his back was arching needily off the bed, ruining any attempt at taunting his boyfriend.</p><p>Jisung smiled down at him. "I wanna fuck you in front of a mirror."</p><p>Minho cried loud, hips bucking, then cried louder when the dildo slid right up against his prostate again.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>," he nearly sobbed.</p><p>"Yeah?" Jisung asked. "Would my sweet bunny like that?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"I know you would." Jisung laughed quietly. "God, I wish I knew you'd be into seeing your brains fucked out sooner."</p><p>"I don't," Minho breathed back. Jisung laughed again, a little more menacingly.</p><p>"Oh?" he sped up his thrusts, eyes fixing on the screen of his phone again, likely to make sure he was catching Minho's every reaction. "Guess I'll have to make up for lost time then, huh, bun?"</p><p>"<em>Jisung</em>."</p><p>"Pretty baby." Jisung angled the glass carrot slightly, and Minho let out something between a whine and a sob, hands flying up to cover his face and mouth. "You're going to <em> lose it </em> when you see what you look like when you come, what you sound like, too."</p><p>"Wanna," Minho cried into his hands.</p><p>"Oh, I know that, bunny."</p><p>Minho slowly slid his hands down to reveal his glassy eyes, body shaking with arousal. Jisung immediately detected the question in his eyes.</p><p>"What? You wanna come already?"</p><p>Minho's stomach twisted. "Yes, please."</p><p>Jisung groaned. "I'll think about it." He continued his hard thrusts, watching Minho squirm around and let out embarrassingly loud whines.</p><p>"Look how close you are," he giggled.</p><p>"I'm so close, <em> please</em>."</p><p>"Hold up."</p><p>His hand abruptly stopped moving, and Minho nearly screamed.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>"<em>Jisung</em>," he wailed.</p><p>"Shhh," Jisung hushed him immediately and leaned to the side to grab a pillow.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Minho shifted around on the bed, holding back tears. His boyfriend was evil, <em> so </em>evil.</p><p>He blamed about 50% of that evil on the carrot. The rest had already been there.</p><p>"So selfish, aren't you?" Jisung grumbled. Minho watched with wide eyes of realization when his boyfriend moved the pillow between his thighs to straddle it.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>."</p><p>So he was expected to survive being fucked with the goddamn <em> carrot dildo</em>, while being <em> video recorded</em>, while watching his incredibly attractive boyfriend <em> ride a pillow? </em></p><p>Life was unfair to Minho.</p><p>"You're not allowed to come until I do," Jisung said with that unbearable wicked grin of his, and Minho almost kicked his feet in frustration. He only held back because Jisung's hand was back in action, nearly pounding the damn carrot into Minho's ass while he began rocking his own hips down onto the pillow, his bathrobe falling open.</p><p>"That's not <em> fair</em>," he choked out, hardly able to contain his whimpers. "I’m, I'm so close, baby, <em> please</em>."</p><p>"You think I'm not?" Jisung gritted out, breathing heavily while he rutted against the pillow. Minho inhaled sharply, trying to ignore his shaky legs and the bursts of heat in his stomach to give Jisung his best confused stare.</p><p>Jisung huffed a laugh at his expense.</p><p>"Really, bunny, you should see yourself like this and see how long <em> you </em>last."</p><p>Minho blinked a few times. Oh. <em> Oh</em>.</p><p>"You're—You’re close?"</p><p>Jisung was already on the brink of orgasm? <em> Just </em>from watching Minho?</p><p>The younger didn't answer, only stared him down hungrily while riding the pillow harder and angling the dildo again to make Minho sob, thus quieting him.</p><p>"Jisung, <em> please</em>. Fuck, come faster."</p><p>"I suppose I'll take my time then." Jisung slowed his hips along with his hand.</p><p>"No, no!"</p><p>"I'm just playing with you, bun. You look too good."</p><p>Minho gasped quietly at the praise, hands tugging aggressively at the sheets and thighs spreading further apart. That stupid fucking carrot felt way too good to be true. His hazy memory of his orgasm from the week before had him shaking in anticipation.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to feel it again. And <em> see </em>it.</p><p>"God, you're beautiful," Jisung moaned, biting his lip.</p><p>"I love you," Minho choked out. His whole body was trembling, hips moving against his will, and Jisung didn't try to stop him at all.</p><p>"I love you more, my pretty baby. Fuck. <em> Fuck</em>."</p><p>"Fuck," Minho echoed, wanting to toss his head back and lose himself in the pleasure, but the need to watch Jisung grind on that pillow was too strong. "Are you still recording?"</p><p>Jisung somehow managed to laugh between whimpers. "Of course," he giggled. "Needy baby." Minho flushed. "Gotta make sure bunny can see him come all over himself, remember?"</p><p>Minho whined. "Jisung. <em> Please</em>. Please?"</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Come—" Minho cut himself off with a loud cry, shifting his eyes to the phone, which was shaking now that Jisung was practically bouncing on the pillow, his other hand preoccupied with nailing Minho's prostate. "Come for bunny?" His voice was high and whiny and absolutely <em> perfect </em>for driving Jisung over the edge.</p><p>"Shit, bunny," Jisung groaned, staring down at Minho like he was something to be devoured. "Fuck." He tossed his head back, phone slipping from his hand and back arching as he rocked against the pillow one last time before coming all over it, a fair amount painting his red bathrobe white.</p><p>"<em>Jisungie</em>," Minho breathed, stomach tightening at the sight and the fact that Jisung was still fucking him with the glass carrot despite nearly tipping over from orgasm. "Please, please."</p><p>"Fuck, look how needy you are." Jisung scrambled to pick up his phone again and focus it on Minho, though his eyes were directly on the elder rather than the screen. He angled the carrot perfectly now that he was no longer multitasking, smiling softly when Minho sobbed and arched his back, head thrashing to the side. "Good bunny."</p><p>"Please," Minho cried weakly.</p><p>"Only if you ask nicely."</p><p>Minho wanted to huff—<em>Jisung </em>didn't beg—but he didn't bother, too far gone, too close to even try to argue. He lifted his head and blinked his teary eyes at Jisung, lower lip between his teeth.</p><p>"Please, <em> please </em>let bunny come, please."</p><p>Jisung shuddered, eyebrows furrowing as he sped up his movements. Minho whined high in his throat, stomach tensing while he waited for permission.</p><p>"You really like being stretched open with this pretty pink carrot, don't you, bunny?" Jisung pushed, as if he didn't already know the answer to that.</p><p>Minho figured he was just fishing for more content for the video, and he defeatedly indulged his boyfriend.</p><p>"Yes, please, love it, <em> please</em>." He bit back a sob, tears pooling in his eyes, hips out of control where they grinded back against the dildo. If Jisung didn't let up soon, he'd likely—</p><p>"C'mon, baby. Show yourself how good you look falling apart on your carrot," Jisung murmured, eyes back on the camera, making sure the focus was perfect.</p><p>That was all it took. Minho sobbed <em> hard </em>, tears streaming down his face and entire body arching with a shudder while he came across his torso. His eyes were squeezed shut, his jaw was slack, and his soul was floating toward the ceiling.</p><p>"<em>Jisung</em>," he moaned. For several seconds he was numb. His ears rang, and all he could feel was that damned carrot dildo inside him and Jisung's other hand rubbing at his thigh. At that, he weakly blinked his eyes open, frantically searching for Jisung's phone, which was no longer in his free hand. "Huh? You didn't—didn't record?"</p><p>"I just stopped the recording, bunny," Jisung huffed, fixing Minho with an incredulous look. "Baby, I'm pretty sure you just nutted your brains out, and <em> that's </em> your first concern?"</p><p>"Didn't," Minho grumbled, whining quietly when Jisung slid out the dildo and placed it to the side. He didn't dare look at it; he was far too weak to deal with that thing right now.</p><p>Before he could reach up to wipe the tears from his cheeks, Jisung beat him to it, leaning forward to cup his face and gently stroke them away, lips finding Minho's forehead.</p><p>"You're so wrecked," he whispered, plopping down next to the elder and wrapping his arms around him securely while he pressed countless kisses to his lips.</p><p>"Mm, there's fucking cum everywhere," Minho groaned quietly, but he nuzzled into Jisung anyway.</p><p>"We'll go shower in a minute," Jisung sighed, kissing Minho's nose. "Can't use this bathrobe anymore, though."</p><p>"Guess you'll have to walk around naked."</p><p>Jisung giggled, hands roaming all over Minho, rubbing his back and sides soothingly, caressing his jaw and cheeks.</p><p>"Let's get you cleaned off, bunny. And that carrot, too."</p><p>After a long shower, unnaturally long due to the fact that Minho basically clung to his boyfriend like a koala the entire time and refused to do anything for himself, the two of them found each other intertwined and half-asleep, speaking softly between kisses.</p><p>"You're so pretty when you come," Jisung whispered against his mouth.</p><p>"Don't say that right now." Minho pouted, nuzzling into Jisung's neck. "I can't believe you came before me."</p><p>"Shut up," Jisung growled but pulled Minho closer nonetheless. "I don't think you're in any place to tease me, bunny.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Uh huh. I have <em> plenty </em>of data to use against you now."</p><p>"Good."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="big">WHY DID YOU GUYS LET ME DO THIS AGAIN???</span>
</p><p>well... thank you so much for taking this journey with me ♡ i'm going straight to hell and i can't wait to see you all there!!!</p><p>
  <span class="small">(nsfw) art by @<a href="https://twitter.com/binniestiddies/status/1349714310235262976?s=20">binniestiddies</a></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">★ nsfw twt: @<a href="https://www.twitter.com/hanknowz">hanknowz</a></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">★ curiouscat: @<a href="https://www.curiouscat.me/hanknowz">hanknowz</a></span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">★ sfw twt: @<a href="https://www.twitter.com/leeknose">leeknose</a></span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>